


【VJIN】房客

by xxxcaro



Category: Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【VJIN】房客

31日概念照观后感

 

613房间  8:00

闹钟准时响起，是他在某次玩笑时录下的起床音。

“泰亨，起床了，再不起床的话，要揍你了”温和柔软的男声，即使如此粗暴的语言好像也带着点请求意味。

怪可爱的。

他捞过手机看一眼锁屏，托朋友照的，穿着缎面背心外面搭了件黑色短外套的男人昂首垂眼望向镜头，唇微张着呼吸，神色漠然气质冷冽。

这是两人认识之初拍的照片，也该换了。

他啧啧舌。

换什么好呢？

 

613房间  8:23

他对着镜子捋了捋发尾，前些日子刚染的蓝发颜色依旧艳丽，搭配蓝色衬衫整个人十分吸睛。

不错，很出挑。

他对这个搭配分外满意，虽然不知道男人会怎么看。

或许应该加一副眼镜？

他从一旁壁龛取下眼镜，金丝边的平光镜，他不近视但十分追求时尚，家中遍布各类搭配单品。

他捏着镜架在镜子前来回比划，最终还是把眼镜放下。

算了，今日简单一点。

虽然工作时cody会帮他打理，但短暂二十分钟搭乘电车的时间也十分重要，发型或服饰，哪怕是身上微不足道的小首饰他都格外注意。

对了，手链。

他摸起洗漱台上的手链戴好，这是男人送给他的小礼物，那日他正把人抱到沙发上就要压上去，对方从靠垫下摸出小礼盒递过来。

“送你了。”

他喜笑颜开“今天什么好日子？”

男人想了想“交往一个月纪念日？”

摸了摸环扣，他再次确认手链已经扣好，这饰物他向来不离身，只是环扣松动昨日送去修理才取下。

收拾完毕。

他从头到脚一一核对，确认无误后愉悦地吹一声口哨。

 

402房间  8:10

他有赖床的习惯，闹钟8:30就响了，他手一伸一把按掉，一并将“小猪，起床了，再不起床，我就要亲你了”的低沉磁性嗓音隔绝。

这句话是少年夺过他的手机录下的，不管不顾就设置成闹钟铃声，他也懒得改，反正对方声音还挺好听。

偶尔在共处一室后的清晨，少年从背后把他搂在怀里，还未润过的嗓音带点喑哑，听着却更性感了。

“珍哥，起床了，要迟到了哦。”

 

402房间  8:31

他站在镜子前拨弄发顶，昨日染的偏灰绿的新发色，不太显眼，但也不是过去那样规矩的黑发。

虽然不知道少年喜不喜欢，但他自己还挺满意的。

如果对方也喜欢当然好上加好。

他套了件黑底色的v领衬衫，上面点缀的蜻蜓图案把原本稳重的黑色衬得花里胡哨，罩上外套扣好纽扣遮住内里的衬衫，看起来就正式多了。

完毕，今日颜值依旧完美运作。

 

402房间，8:40

他打开门，少年站在门外正要抬手按门铃。

见他出来，对方递过一盒牛奶“喏，珍哥，趁热喝。”

他接过，纸盒包装上还有一些细小的水珠，应该是在热水中烫过。

“早餐吃了没？”他把吸管戳进去。

“嗯，吃了，随便屋里弄了点。”

“最近很忙？”

“还行，又接了几个拍摄。”

“我们泰亨”他吸一口牛奶，笑了笑“大模特啊，真棒。”

“哪里哪里，我就一兼职模特，哥才是，企业管理层”对方伸过手来抚去他咬吸管时嘴角溅上的牛奶“最厉害了。”

他们又互相吹捧两句，最后都受不住急着喊停。

 

8:58

“走了”金硕珍侧头招呼一声。

“嗯”金泰亨颔首“社畜珍哥请加油工作养我啊”最后三个字压低音量只让男人听见。

“少来吧”金硕珍迈出电车前一掌轻掴上少年后脑勺，语音含笑“晚上见。”

“回见。”

 

12:06

企业管理层人士工作可以不多，但会议一定不能少。

金硕珍出了会议室，绷着身份才忍住没抻懒腰，看多了同事苦大仇深的脸他迫不及待想看看金泰亨青春洋溢的面容。

他摁亮手机，屏幕显示有来自金泰亨的邮件。

“哥一定又面无表情开完会了吧，想不想快点见到活力四射的我？”

“不想”他打出两个字又删除，停顿片刻后手指在屏幕上戳两下点发送。

“嗯。”

 

18:17

等他赶到时金泰亨下班已经有一会。

“我今天拍摄效果好，提前完成任务就让我先走了”少年冲他挥挥手里的纸盒“新出的草莓慕斯，试试？”

“想吃就直说”金硕珍哭笑不得“哪次说给我买不是你吃的最多？”

“我帮你试试，万一难吃呢？万一有毒呢？”金泰亨神情严肃，仿佛在说什么不得了的正经事。

“……你才有毒啊。”

 

18:31

他们回了趟家顺便等金泰亨把吉他背上，又在去酒馆的路上随便吃了点热乎的。

“珍哥你今天就穿这身？”少年看一眼他的外套“一点都不骚包，我当初可是被你骚气的豹纹衬衫加皮裤的夜店装扮吸引注意。”

“一会把外套脱了”他噗嗤一笑，撩开外套给对方看内搭的衬衫“你个穿粉红西装的人没资格说我。”

金硕珍想起两人初次见面，一直合作的吉他手因家庭原因离开，几日后相熟的酒馆老板招呼他来了个新吉他手，让他晚上来开个嗓见一面。

“穿得花枝招展一点，给这小子个下马威”老板特意嘱咐一句“你可是我这儿的老牌，别输给名不见经传的小子。”

这话听着怎么这么别扭。

金硕珍自然知晓对方不过在开一个无伤大雅的玩笑，驻唱只是他的爱好而非职业，饶是如此，他依旧打算卖老板一个面子，毕竟是能一块侃天的老朋友。

他特意从衣柜一角翻出不知何年何月买的套装，光看那豹纹就要晃花他的眼。

够骚了吧？

他自信无比，赶到酒馆后才感慨一山更比一山高。

台上染着粉发正在拨弄琴弦的少年穿着一套少女粉西装，金硕珍鼓鼓掌，冲酒馆老板竖起大拇指。

太浪了。

后来两个性取向相同的人一拍即合，过程不再赘述，总之他们在一个月黑风高夜正式交往。

演出完毕打烊后，少年站在空无一人的台上，给他递过一枚易拉罐环，是刚刚才开的可乐。

“怎么？”金硕珍挑眉问。

“珍哥你还记得你最后一首唱的什么吗？”

金硕珍想了想“Endlessly？”

金泰亨清了清嗓子哼唱出歌词，他的声音醇厚仿佛自带混响，但不难听出喉咙因紧张而收拢的发声有点涩。

I'm no angel, I'm just me

but I will love you endlessly

Wings aren't what you need 

you need me

唱完最后一句，金泰亨轻咬下唇紧盯住他，起伏的胸膛暴露出他并不像歌词所描述那般志在必得。

金硕珍意图恶作剧一下的心思也随着对方眼里的希冀逐渐变淡而尽数散去。

“行，你说是就是吧”他吁口气，笑着摊开手臂接受少年一跃而下的拥抱。

 

23:26

演出结束回家时外面刮起大风，两人衣着单薄，但金硕珍好歹还有件外套挡挡风，他正要脱下就被金泰亨按住手。

“你穿，你不还感冒着呢”金泰亨曲起手臂展示了一下自己并不存在的肱二头肌“我身体比你好，还比你年轻。”

“谢谢，但最后一句话可以不说。”

金泰亨发热靠抖，一路抖着就没停下，偏要维持所谓的帅气姿态，手揣兜里也不肯拿出来搓一搓冻出鸡皮疙瘩的手臂，金硕珍着实看不下去，强硬地把外套拍在对方身上。

“珍哥你衣服好香！”少年揪上衣领仔细嗅了嗅后惊喜地睁大眼，小动物认主般的模样可爱得不行。

“那是，你哥我自带体香。”

“哇，好牛逼”说完放开捏住衣领的手，毫无灵魂地鼓鼓掌。

 

23:41

到楼下时金泰亨烟瘾犯了，在裤兜里摸了半天才想起自己前两日开始戒烟。

金硕珍有咽炎的老毛病，被他压在床上亲吻时总是用黏糊糊的喉音抱怨他嘴里的烟味，一边揽上他的脖颈一边威胁“再抽烟就不做了”，话虽如此，还是乖乖抬腿环住他的腰身。

原本带点硬气的人最终在他身下化作一滩春水。

但金泰亨自打那次后就决心戒烟，本就不是必不可少的东西，如果金硕珍不喜欢这点非原则性的习惯，要改也不难。

“用这个”金硕珍在一旁掏出薄荷糖“我以前戒烟就用这玩意做缓冲，有奇效。”

“上瘾啊？”他戏谑地扯起嘴角。

“嗯”金硕珍剥开糖纸，把东西喂进自己嘴里，似笑非笑盯着他看，裹住糖的唇舌发音含混不清“上瘾。”

 

24:00

他们在路灯下交换了一个薄荷糖味的吻。

咔嚓一声，手机摄像头定格这个画面，金泰亨揣回手机，捧住男人面颊加深这个吻。

或许可以换个新锁屏了。


End file.
